


When I'm With You

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends, tattooed!Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Wonpil's way too good for him, and Jae feels insanely lucky that he picked him anyway.





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [Fi](https://twitter.com/honeymelonjaes) and those pictures of that dude smoking a cigarette, hunched over in a bed, with tattoos who looks eerily like Jae.

While he doesn’t think that he’s necessarily a bad person, Jae will freely admit to being sort of an asshole. He smokes at the bus stop no matter how many people scowl at him and he’ll pretend not to hear customers when they come into the record store. He glares at crying babies, and swears in family restaurants. Parents have literally pulled their children away when they’ve seen Jae walking down the street (something about all his tattoos and the fact that he doesn’t wear anything but black). Jae has a laundry list of vices and an even longer list of faults. Which is why people always seem so surprised when he introduces Wonpil as his boyfriend.

 

Wonpil’s gentle, good natured, and sweet. When he smiles, it’s like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He doesn’t mind giving tourists directions and even offers to take their picture without being prompted. He regularly donates to charity and has a sponsor child whose picture he keeps on the fridge with a little magnetic frame speckled with hearts. Wonpil doesn't like the fact that Jae smokes, but he doesn't nag him about it either ("Hazardous, but hot." He'd once admitted). He’s probably the most perfect person to walk the face of the earth. And Jae teases him and pokes at him and bugs him so much, that sometimes he genuinely wonders why Wonpil stays with him. He’s probably the luckiest person in the world.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jae turns his attention back to where Wonpil’s feeding the ducks grape halves. “You looked like you were miles away.”

 

The sun’s shining down on the two of them and Wonpil’s looking up at Jae from under the shade of his cap. He’s wearing ripped jeans and one of Jae’s plaids and it hangs too long on him. “I was thinking about you.”

 

Wonpil rolls his eyes and tosses another grape at the ducks. “Right.”

 

One of them waddles over and carefully takes the fruit from between Wonpil’s fingers. “How the fuck did you get it to do that?”

 

He shrugs and feeds the same duck another one. “Dunno, I think this one’s just extra gentle. Here, babe, you try.”

 

Jae reluctantly takes one of the grapes and eyes the duck suspiciously. It looks equally unimpressed with him. He holds out his hand the same way Wonpil did and the ungrateful creature snaps its bill hard enough around his finger that Jae lets out a shout of pain. The sudden noise startles all the ducks into a frenzy and there’s pandemonium around the two of them as Wonpil starts to laugh so hard that Jae’s ears actually hurt a little.

 

He grabs Wonpil by the hand and gets up from the bench, pushing ducks out of the way with his sneakers as he drags his still hysterically laughing boyfriend behind him.

 

“The grapes!” He manages to get out between laughs. “We left the grapes!”

 

Jae must look as outraged as he feels because his expression sends Wonpil into a whole new fit of laughter. “Fuck the grapes, Wonpil! I’m not going back there for three dollars’ worth of fruit.”

 

Wonpil just nods, still fighting giggles, and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Oh my god, the look on your face when they all rushed over to us.”

 

“Hand to god, I had no idea they were going to react the way they did.” He lets Wonpil take his hand in his. “I literally gave it the grape the exact same way you did. Those ducks were homophobic.”

 

Wonpil groans. “I keep telling you, you can’t just say something’s homophobic when it doesn’t go the way you want-”

 

“I’m gay, and it’s inconveniencing me!” Jae loudly proclaims, “That’s a hate crime!” He pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips, lighting it with his free hand. “The cruel world just won’t accept me for who I am.”

 

“There, there,” Wonpil patted his shoulder as they continued their stroll. “I’ll accept you.”

 

Jae sticks his face next to Wonpil’s, pursing his lips, and blows the mouthful of smoke into his face before he can lean in for a kiss. Wonpil coughs and smacks Jae frantically on the arm while he laughs. “Oh my god, Pil, the look on your face. That’s payback for the ducks.”

 

“That’s it, we’re over.” Wonpil says, moving on to smack Jae in the back as hard as he can. “I’m leaving you for Brian. He doesn’t smoke.”

 

“I feel like his girlfriend would have something to say about that.” Jae says, throwing an arm over Wonpil’s shoulder. “Come on, don’t be like that. He can’t make pancakes the way I can.”

 

He pulls away with a huff. “He’s less of an asshole.”

 

“Yeah, but you picked me, so what does that make you?”

 

He grins as Wonpil wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “Stupid, obviously.”

 

“Lucky me.” Jae leans in to give Wonpil a kiss and pulls back with a shout when Wonpil bites him on the lip instead.

 

“No kissing when I’m still mad!” Wonpil says, “First you scare all the ducks, then you tease me, I’m not kissing you until you make it up to me.”

 

“Bitten by water fowl, then my own boyfriend.” Jae rolls his eyes. “Fine, ice cream?”

 

Wonpil pulls him towards the convenience store. “I want vanilla, so you get something else.”

 

“We’re both allowed to get the same flavour, you know.” He points out, “What if I want vanilla too?”

 

“Then you can just have some of mine.”

 

Jae sighs and drops his cigarette, grinding it out with the toe of his shoe. “Just come in with me and pick it yourself.”

 

He walks towards the store and almost gets his arm pulled out of the socket by Wonpil’s iron grip. “Are you just going to leave that there?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Seriously, Jae?” Wonpil has his nagging face on and Jae fights the urge to sigh. That usually just makes him even angrier. “I love you, but how many times have I told you to throw your butts into the garbage! There’s literally a trash can four feet away from us, or you could have thrown it away in the convenience store!”

 

Jae tries his best to look contrite and nods along with Wonpil’s ranting. “You are a grown-ass man and you can’t figure out how to put your garbage into the designated waste receptacles? Birds eat those things and die, Jae. Do you want the ducks to die?!”

 

Wonpil’s eyes are getting a little red at the idea of dying ducks, so Jae deems it an appropriate time to intervene. “No, no, no, babe, don’t cry.” He pulls Wonpil into a big hug, ignoring the way he shoves at his chest half-heartedly. “No more yelling.”

 

His voice comes out muffled against Jae’s hoodie. “Let go of me, you’re sweaty.”

 

Jae lets go and bends over to pick up the cigarette butt. He holds it up between his fingers for Wonpil to see. “Look, picked it up. Can we go get ice cream now?”

 

Wonpil glares at him until Jae lets go of his hand. He gets the ice cream by himself.

 

The two of them are walking home together, hand in hand again, when Wonpil pauses and points at an alley with his ice-cream cone. “Hey, look! That alley sort of looks like the one we met in.”

 

“What, where you were getting your ass handed to you by that guy who was trying to take your wallet and I came in a saved your ass?”

 

Wonpil nods, leaning over to take a bite of Jae’s strawberry ice cream. “At first I was relieved, then I saw you and was instantly convinced you were going to shank me just for the sake of it.”

 

“Why?” Jae can’t help feeling hurt. “I took a punch to the face for you!”

 

“Exactly,” Wonpil holds out his ice cream for Jae to try. “your nose was bleeding, there was blood all over your shirt, and you looked pissed as hell.”

 

“It was my favourite shirt.”

 

“You said as much, which is why I invited you over and offered to get the stains out for you.”

 

“I remember being a little freaked out that you were so good at getting blood out of clothing.” He notes, “The thought that you were a serial killer with a really elaborate ruse for luring people in crossed my mind at one point.”

 

Wonpil grins at Jae. “Maybe I am a serial killer and you’ve just been drawn into the long-con.”

 

“If that’s the case, I’ll let you kill me when the time comes. A year and a half is a pretty long commitment.”

 

Wonpil kisses their intertwined hands. “Good boy.”

 

Jae rolls his eyes and holds out his ice cream for Wonpil to eat, moving it at the last second to mash it into his nose. Wonpil looks absolutely affronted and Jae bursts into laughter. “Sucker.”

 

Wonpil mashes his ice cream into Jae’s forehead. The cone sticks out horizontally. “Unicorn.”

 

Jae chases Wonpil the rest of the way home, his own ice cream cone brandished threateningly. They have to do a load of laundry to get all the ice cream out of their clothes, but Jae gets to spend their shower kissing Wonpil up against the tiles, so he counts it as a win.

 

Wonpil loves Jae more than anyone in the world. Wonpil loves the curve of his lips and the way he laughs, like he’ll never laugh at anything funnier in his life. He’s quick witted, kind, and brave. Jae’s the kind of person who yells at catcallers to fuck off and doesn’t mind walking their friends home after a night of drinking at their house. Jae grits his teeth and stays quiet when people mutter and glare at his tattoos, even though Wonpil knows that their judgement does bother him. Jae lets little kids point and stare at his colourful hair, bending down to let them touch the light-blue strands, even though he feels uncomfortable around them. He knows how to tease Wonpil without hurting his feelings, and no one makes him laugh the way Jae does (He once used the word “yotte” while recalling a story about him tossing a tater-tot into Sammy’s drink. Thinking about it still makes Wonpil laugh). Jae will scoff when he cries during movies, but bury his face into Wonpil’s hair to hide his own tears.

 

Wonpil’s passive-aggressive, way too sensitive, and whines about everything. He’s nosey and wants to involve himself in everyone’s business, tries too hard to fix everything. He wrinkles his nose when people burp and refuses to sit in movie theater seats without wiping down the headrest with antiseptic wipes first. Wonpil un-ironically likes argyle and gets so nervous about the dentist that he has trouble sleeping the night before. Jae’s way too cool, way too good for him, and Wonpil’s always baffled that Jae would pick him.

 

His head’s thrown back in a full-belly laugh and the light from their TV gives Jae an almost ethereal blue-glow. Jae’s still chuckling when he notices Wonpil watching him. “What are you looking at?”

 

“You, obviously.”

 

Jae rolls his eyes, but Wonpil can feel him smile into their kiss. Wonpil’s easily the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fluff. (Absolutely no one is surprised.) Again, it’s just shenanigans.
> 
> Don’t feed ducks bread. It’s bad for them.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I JUST REALZED THIS WAS THE 110TH FIC IN THE JAEPIL TAG I AM SO SORRY I FEEL LIKE I DID THE UNIVERSE A DISSERVICE SOMEHOW. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
